


Sore

by its_brilliant_thor



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, blyke looking out for isen, wow this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_brilliant_thor/pseuds/its_brilliant_thor
Summary: Isen is sore, and Blyke helps.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sore

Blyke and Isen are strolling down the street, drinks in hand. The roads are fairly busy, and people mill about, enjoying the nice day.  
  
Isen grimaces as pain flares in the back of his neck. He reaches up and rubs the tender area. He’s been pretty stressed with projects and approaching deadlines, and what started as a dull ache has morphed into sharp pricks of pain whenever he turns his head.  
  
Blyke notices his frown and looks at Isen. “Dude, you okay?”  
  
“My upper back and neck have been killing me lately,” Isen replies.  
  
Blyke hums. He reaches up and places his hand on Isen’s upper back. Then he warms the hand with his ability.  
  
The heat seeps into Isen's shoulders and almost instantly relaxes the tight knots of pain. The shift from cutting agony to a dull throb is sweet relief, and his back slumps a bit.  
  
“Oh that’s so much better,” Isen comments, a soft, dopey grin on his face.  
  
“Have you taken any medicine?” Blyke asks, concerned. Isen had relaxed so much; how bad was the pain?  
  
“Yeah, but it wasn’t really working.”  
  
Blyke drags his hand up to the base of his neck. “Can you make it a bit hotter?” Isen asks. Blyke obliges. Isen’s eyes slip closed.  
  
After a moment, Blyke says, “If it’s gotten this bad, you should go see Elaine.”  
  
“I’ve been able to handle it.” Isen insists, albeit half-heartedly.  
  
Blyke shakes his head. “This is not handling anything, it’s suffering.” Isen remains quiet, basking in the relief.  
  
With his other hand, Blyke hands Isen his drink and pulls out his phone, shooting a quick text to Elaine. She replies quickly, amiably agreeing to help Isen.  
  
Blyke takes his hand back (much to Isen’s chagrin) and starts walking in the direction of the school.  
  
“C’mon Isen, Elaine’s gonna help you.”


End file.
